


Graveyard

by Numberonephanboy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan can talk to the dead, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Martyn is a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numberonephanboy/pseuds/Numberonephanboy
Summary: "You're bringing me lunch in a graveyard?""Sounded more romantic in my head."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has meant a lot to me. I rarely write something on my own that I feel proud of. I had a blast writing this and I can only hope you enjoy it too.

Dan had always been able to communicate with the dead. At first his parents thought it was just imaginary friends that their son frequently talked to. 

Later they discovered that he could see things that no one else could. They kept him sheltered, taught him to ignore the dead. 

Now he was on his own. He lived alone and often spent days reading and talking to the spirits that lived in the cemetery. He embraced his gift. 

At least twice a month a man a few years older than himself would bring flowers to one of his favorite people to talk to, Martyn. The man's name was Phil, but he only knew that because he happened to be Martyn's younger brother. 

Martyn often spoke to Dan about his family and how he wished he'd had more time with them. 

Dan sits a few grave stones away from Martyn's, leaning against one of someone who had moved on, when Phil approached. He continues reading his book as Martyn speaks. 

"You've grown so much little brother." Martyn is smiling happily, ruffling Phil's hair. His words fall on deaf ears and his actions do nothing, but that doesn't normally stop him from doing it anyway.

Phil set the flowers into the small cement vase next to his brothers grave. 

"It's been a little while. Sorry I've been busy. I finally got promoted." Phil grins. "All my hard work finally paying off." 

"Finally, you've been working your ass off for years. They should have done it sooner. I have half a mind to go spook their asses." 

Dan chuckles softly, causing Phil to look over at him. 

"Something funny?" His voice is almost harsh.

"No, sorry." Dan holds up the book. "Just something I was reading." 

Phil eyes him curiously. "Why are you reading here? I see you almost everytime I come. A little dreary to read in a cemetery isn't it?" 

Dan shrugs. "Not that it's any of your business.. I find it peaceful." 

"Oh." Is all Phil can come up with.

Martyn shoves at Phil. "Don't be an ass to my only friend." 

Dan meets Phil's eyes. "Who are you visiting?" 

"Not that it's any of your business," Phil grins. "It's my brother. He uh.. He got sick when I was a teenager. He didn't make it." 

Martyn hugs his brother. "Cheer up mate. I'm still here. Not my fault you can't see me." 

Dan nods. "I have a brother. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose him. Though I resented my brother when I was a teen." 

Phil huffs a short puff of laughter. "I loved my brother. He was older and I always thought he was so cool. My brother was going to go places." 

"Ah, that explains it. My brother is younger so I always found him annoying. All older siblings hate their younger ones."

Phil frowns and Martyn opens his mouth, probably, to yell at Dan, but he's already rushing to mend his words. 

"But I'm sure yours didn't."

Phil nods and stays silent for a few moments. "I guess I better get going. Just stopping by for a quick visit."

He walks the few feet toward Dan and holds out his hand. "It was nice meeting you." 

Dan reaches up to shake Phil's, smiling. "I'm Dan."

"Phil." 

\---

The next time Dan sees Phil it's been a month. 

Dan often asks questions about Phil and his childhood with Martyn. 

Martyn was in the middle of telling a story about the time he put rocks in his bottom bunk so Phil couldn't sneak in in the middle of the night, when he stops mid sentence. He suddenly grins at Dan. "You fancy my brother don't you? One good look at him and you were hooked." 

Dan chokes on the coffee he'd been drinking. "I do not." 

Martyn leans against his headstone, crossing his arms. "Sure you don't." 

"You wish." Dan picks up a pinecone off the ground and throws it at him, though it phases through him. 

Phil laughs as he sees Dan throw the pinecone. "Do you normally throw things are peoples graves?" 

Dan cheek heat up, slightly startled by Phil's sudden appearance. "Only when I really feel like it. Or the spirits start talking nonsense."

"I'm not talking nonsense, look at you blush. Looks like my little bro has an admirer." Martyn teases.

His cheeks grow warmer.

Phil grins. "So do you believe you can talk to the dead? My grandmother was a psychic, superstitious and all that." 

"I guess you could say that." Dan bites his lip. 

Phil bends down to replace the long since dead flowers with fresh ones. 

"Are you always at my brothers grave or do you visit others?" Phil questions curiously. 

"I'm here most of the time. I was wandering through and I noticed how young your brother was. I saw that his headstone says beloved son and brother and I couldn't help feeling like he needed some company." 

Phil nods. "Well good. I'm glad he's not alone." 

Martyn pats him on the shoulder. "I'd be okay even if I was." 

Dan smiles softly. "I'm sure he'd be just fine without me. He's a tough guy." 

Phil nods again. "He was. Through his entire sickness he was like a rock. No one would have ever guessed that he wasn't okay, even after they hospitalized him." 

"And what about you?" He asks softly. 

"Me? I was a mess. I almost dropped out of school, but he convinced me not to." Phil smiles. "Now look where I am. I went to York, I got my degree and I'm now head of editing production at the company I work for." 

Martyn smiles proudly. "You've done good." 

"That's amazing. I'm sure Martyn would be very proud of you." Dan stands up, brushing any leaves or dirt from his clothing. 

"Thanks." Phil is silent for a moment. "Hey do you-" 

Dan cuts him off. "I should get going, it was nice seeing you again." 

Phil frowns, but it quickly vanishes. "Oh, yeah okay. See you." 

Dan sighs as he walks away. He'd had an inkling of what Phil was going to ask, but he just couldn't let himself do that. Couldn't let someone in. 

\---

Phil shows up about a week later with a blanket and a bag of food. 

Dan adjust the hat on top of his head before giving him a questionable look. "You're bringing me lunch in a graveyard?" 

"Sound more romantic in my head." Phil jokes as he spreads out the blanket before sitting down. "I wanted food and figured you'd be here too." 

"That's kind of you." Dan speaks softly

Martyn vanishes, giving them time alone, to which Dan is grateful.

"I wasn't sure what to get so I got a veggie burger, salad, an actual burger, chicken nuggets-" Phil's speaks quickly, almost nervous.

"It sounds great. I'll eat anything." 

Dan reaches out to touch Phil's hand. He was surprised at his thoughtfulness, it warmed his heart. 

Phil grins as their eyes meet. 

Dan notices how pretty his eyes are. They're like three different colors. 

Phil looks down, clearing his throat. His hand moves from Dan's as he begins pulling out small containers. "Um, I don't really like cheese so I had them put it all on the side." 

Dan laughs. "You don't like cheese? Are you crazy? Everyone likes cheese." 

Phil laughs too. "I'm not crazy. It's perfectly normal to not like cheese." 

"No I'd say you're a little abnormal." 

"Do you think I'm weird now?"

Dan shakes his head. "I'm the weird one here." 

"How so? You seem pretty normal to me." 

Dan laughs again. "You're not the one who hangs out in the graveyard talking to- yourself." 

"I don't think that makes you weird. Maybe we're both weird." His voice holds a slight questioning not, bit he doesn't say anything else.

Finally everything is set out and Dan chooses the veggie burger with the chicken nuggets and some fries. 

"What do you do? Besides hang out in the cemetery." Phil grins. 

"I'm a writer. I work from home though, don't really like people." Dan hums as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "God this is good. I normally only eat extremely healthy food, this is a nice change." 

Phil chuckles. "I'm such a lazy cook, I get fast food at least three times a week."

"You'll just have to invite me over to cook for you." 

There's a beat of silence between them. Both chewing their food. 

"What do you write about?" Phil asks eventually. 

"I write a lot about mental health and how things can impact your life." Dan looks down almost embarrassed. "Most people think it's weird. I'm also completing my last year in becoming a therapist."

"I don't. I think that's amazing. People need a good source to go to when learning about mental health. I went to therapy after my brother passed and I learned a lot. I think everyone could use a little therapy." 

"Me too." Dan grins. 

\---

Dan hadn't expected Phil to show up the next day, but he could feel the smile spread across his face the second he saw him. 

"Back again so soon?" Dan tease.

Phil holds out a piece of paper with a phone number on it. 

"I'd really like to get to know you better. I can't stay long, lunch break, but I thought I'd give this to you and if you'd like to hang out sometime I'd really like that." 

Dan takes the paper. He's calm on the outside, but on the inside he can feel a spike of adrenaline rush through him. Both fear and excitement. 

Phil gives a soft smile and a wave before leaving. 

Once alone again Dan lays down, spread out on the grass. "What have I gotten myself into?" 

"I think my brother fancies you too." Martyn grins, suddenly appearing. 

Dan sighs. "I can't be involved with him." 

"Why not? Is he not good enough for you-" 

"No no nothing like that." Dan rushes. "I spend my days talking to his deceased brother. Imagine if he were to find out? If I told him the truth?" 

"My brother is a good man. Don't you think it's worth it? He came here today, way out of the way, just to give you his number. He brought you lunch yesterday with multiple options because he wanted to make sure that you had something to choose from. Don't you think you should give him a chance?" 

\--- 

It takes Dan a week to finally text Phil. 

Dan:  
Heyy, this is Dan :) 

Phil responds almost immediately 

Phil:   
Hey ^-^ it's Phil  
But I guess you knew that lol

Dan smiles to himself, feeling a small spike of nervousness as he types his next words. 

Dan:  
Do you maybe want to go out for a drink this weekend

Phil:   
I'd love to!! Text me an address? 

Martyn was right. 

Phil is worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't originally going to be a second part to this, but I loved writing the first part so much I just had to write more.

By the time the weekend rolls around, Dan was already regretting his decision. 

He'd spend two days agonizing over his outfit, decidedly going with a black fuzzy sweater and black jeans with rips in them.

"You look amazing." Phil smiles at him when Dan greets him at the door, his voice is sincere. 

Dan's cheeks warm up. "Thank you. I- You do too." 

He was beyond nervous. He's not the guy that asks people out and goes on dates. He's the guy that spends his free time talking to dead people. Maybe that's why it was so hard to talk to someone real. It's just easier with spirits. 

He steps out on to the porch with Phil, locking the door. 

"So where are you taking me?"

"Aren't you the one who asked me out?"

Dan blanches. "O-Oh right, I-"

Phil reaches out to touch his shoulder. His voice is soft. "No Dan, I was teasing you. It's okay, you can relax." 

Dan takes a deep breath. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've done this and I'm a little nervous." 

He nods. "That's okay. Do you still want to go?" 

"Of course."

\---

Phil takes them to a nice restaurant, not overly fancy, but definitely high priced then Dan is used to. 

They get a booth next to the window. 

Dan would be more excited if it weren't for the ghost that sat directly next to Phil. He tried his best to ignore her. 

He glances at the menu, eyes landing on the margaritas. 

Perfect. Alcohol always relaxes his senses. 

"Do you mind if I order a margarita?" 

Phil shakes his head with a smile. "Not if you don't mind that I get one too." 

"Always a great idea to get tipsy on the first date." Dan laughs. 

\---

Half way through the meal Dan brings up his slight obsession with videogames. 

"Well, was homeschooled for most of my life. I had a lot a free time and more often then not I spent it on the internet or playing videogames." 

Phil's curiosity gets the best of him. "Why were you homeschooled?" 

"Oh, uh my parents didn't think that public school would be the best environment for me, so they tried to shelter me." 

"That really sucks. You missed out on the entire teenage experience." 

Dan shrugs. "It's okay really, I'm not exactly a social butterfly and I've heard school bullies can be pretty brutal." 

Phil frowns. "What makes you think you'd be bullied?" 

"I was a pretty odd kid, still kinda am." Dan tries to make light of the subject again. 

"I'm odd too. You should have seen me about a year ago, I was still clinging to my emo fringe." Phil laughs. 

"I bet you looked great." 

Dan accidently makes eye contact with the ghost next to Phil and she gasps. 

"Can- Can you see me? Can you hear me?" She sounded desperate, but hopeful. 

Dan looks down at his plate, quickly taking a bite and avoiding looking up. 

"You can, can't you? Please.. It's so lonely." 

Dan looks back up. "Will you excuse me?" 

"Yeah sure." Phil nods. 

He hates ignoring spirits and normally he'd try to help them, but tonight wasn't the night. He was finally taking a chance for once and he didn't want to ruin it before it even began. 

He takes a few moments in the bathroom to calm down, reminding himself that this was a good idea. 

When he returns the spirit is gone and Dan is more relieved then he thinks he'd ever been. 

"I was hoping you'd come back." Phil says as Dan sits. 

"Of course I'd come back. You're too pretty to run away from." Dan smiles. 

"You think I'm pretty?" 

"Well I have had two margaritas, can't really deny it now can I?" 

"You're pretty too." 

\---

"Do you want to come in? It's a little messy right now, but.." He trails off. 

"I'd love to." 

Dan's apartment looks like it came out of a monochrome home design magazine with a few spots of color here and there. Everything was carefully placed. The only things that didn't look to be in place were the games piled by the tv and the dishes in the sink.

Phil didn't really notice any mess beyond that. 

"You call this a mess?" Phil laughs. "You should see my place. I wish I were this organized." 

"Oh, Maybe I should come over just to cook and clean for you." Dan grins. 

"Just to?" Phil says turning around to face him again. 

Dan's cheeks turn pink and he clears his throat, walking over to the kitchen area. "Do you want anything to drink? Tea? coffee?" 

Phil follows him. "Coffee would be good, maybe sober up a little bit." 

"I knew you were a lightweight." Dan begins to realizing that he likes teasing him. "We had two drinks each. What would the neighbors think if I brought a guy how drunk?" 

"They'd be wondering how I got so lucky." Phil hums. "I'm not really a lightweight, I just get sleepy when I drink. I figure coffee will help me stay awake." 

Dan makes it quickly, scooping enough for a whole pot.

"What games do you have?" 

"Halo, Call of Duty. A lot of nintendo, I'm the king of Mario kart." 

"Prove it." 

"Are you a sore loser?" 

"Only one way to find out."

Dan grins, leaning against the counter. "Are you sure you want to go there? We might need more than a pot of coffee." 

"I'm counting on it." 

\---

Dan quickly finds out that Phil is matter-of-factly a sore loser. 

More often then not he calls for an all or nothing and Dan gives in everytime. 

He was already rilled up and when Phil hit him with a blue shell just before crossing the finish line, he loses it. 

"No! Fucking blue shells, you cheated!" Dan bites at the edge of his controller. 

Phil laughs. "I didn't cheat, I won fair and square." 

Dan hadn't noticed how close they really are until he turns to face him. 

"I'm still the king. I won the last four before that one." 

Their eyes meet.

"Nope, I called all or nothing and you agreed. I'm the new king. Now get me more coffee." 

Dan bites his lip. "Yes, your highness." 

Phil sighs, but there's a small smile at the corners of his mouth. "You have to stop doing that." 

Dan smiles. "Doing what?" 

He holds Dan's gaze. "I'm trying to be a gentlemen. I can't kiss you on the first date can I?" 

"You can."

Phil leans forward, tilting his head slightly. 

Dan's eyes close and he sighs softly when their lips finally meet.

He settles a hand on Phil's knee and the kiss deepens. 

Phil is so soft and gentle and slow and maybe if Dan hadn't been so deprived of another person's touch for so long, he would have been content, but he had and he wasn't. 

He takes another leap, opening his mouth to him and it's like Phil comes alive. 

Phil licks into his mouth and their tongues meet instantly. He tastes like coffee and sugar and Dan absolutely loves it. His hand moves up to cup the base of Phil's head, fingers running up through the short hair.

He must really like that because he hums deep in his chest and his hand slides up Dan's thigh. 

Dan feels hot, too hot, like his body is on fire. He spreads his legs as best he can and when Phil breaks the kiss to catch his breathe, he outright whines. 

His eyes widen and he lets go of Phil immediately. 

"Sorry, I-I-" 

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" 

"No, you should have." 

Phil pulls back, leaning against the back of the couch with his head tilted up. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea."  

Dan frowns. "The wrong idea? Did.. Did you not want to kiss me?" 

"No, I mean yes definitely. I like you a lot and I wanted to wait and show you that I enjoy being around you." He explains. "I don't want just a hook up." 

Realization hits Dan and he smiles. 

"I wasn't getting the wrong idea. I like you too, a lot actually." He stays close, looking at Phil. "That was a damn good kiss though." 

Phil huffs a laugh, looking back at him. "It really was, wasn't it?" 

Dan is bites his lip. "Do it again?"


End file.
